


Angel Food

by FunandFancyFree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Feedee Aziraphale, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Stuffing, feeder Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFancyFree/pseuds/FunandFancyFree
Summary: Crowley visits Aziraphale after their phone call. He knows Aziraphale has been eating lots of cake lately but he doesn’t realize just how much until he finally sees Aziraphale in person. Can a demon really resist encouraging an angel’s gluttony?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley knocked on the bookshop door.  
“Angel!” 

He heard the scrape of a chair against the floor from inside and then footsteps creaking. The door opened slightly. Just enough for Aziraphale to see out.

“Crowley,” the angel greeted him uncertainly, “what are you doing here? We’re still under strict orders to stay home.”

Aziraphale was right. Crowley knew he was. But he hadn’t seen Aziraphale for months and was getting rather anxious being physically apart. 

“Er well you know I never was much one for rules.” Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale. “Neither of us were.” 

Aziraphale stuttered, “Well I- I suppose. But this is the greater good we’re talking about. It’d be selfish.” 

Crowley sighed. “What’s selfish, angel, is teasing me over the phone that you’re over here eating cake without me. Bollocks to the virus. We can’t really catch it or spread it, being divine beings and all, so what’s the point?” 

“I um-“

“You know what I think,” Crowley glared mischievously, “ I think you wanted me to come over.”

Aziraphale protested, “Why I most certainly didn’t! You-“

“Shhh,” he placed a finger to Aziraphale’s lips, “I think you needed a way you knew would get me over here without having to directly ask me because that would be very improper now wouldn’t it?” 

Aziraphale nodded as Crowley pulled away. “Yes, it would be,” he emphasized, “It is.” 

“Well can I come in or not, angel?” 

Aziraphale gulped. “Well um,” he paused for a moment gazing at Crowley’s bare face as an idea struck, “Well, I suppose the least I could do is provide you a proper mask. Do come in.” 

Aziraphale opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley stepped into the shop, looking towards Aziraphale as he closed the door behind them. Crowley couldn’t help but stare. Aziraphale had never been the thinnest angel but Crowley certainly didn’t remember him being this thick either. 

Aziraphale, noticing the odd silence, turned to face him, “Something wrong, my dear?” 

“Ngk-“ Crowley could barely form words given what he was seeing. The vest that had fit Aziraphale perfectly for so many of 6000 years was now straining at the buttons and riding up at the hips. Aziraphale also appeared to be wearing his pants slightly lower than usual to accommodate the new weight around his middle. This only caused them to emphasize his plumper rear.

“How much cake did you say you’ve been eating, angel?” 

Aziraphale frowned in thought. “Not sure. I only eat until I’m full so it’s perfectly fine. And it tastes so good, Crowley.” He paused. “Oh now I meant to get you a mask so you can go safely on your way.” 

Aziraphale walked over to his desk and knelt down to rummage through one of the lower drawers. “I know it’s in here somewhere.” 

Crowley’s eyes widened as he saw the seams of Aziraphale’s pants tightened by this position. He wondered how much more they could take before popping completely. Didn’t look like it would take much. He could feel his face begin to flush as more thoughts came to mind. It was only natural for him to think of temptations. After all, encouraging gluttony had been his specialty during one century or another. 

“Here we are!” Aziraphale said. He stood up and held a new mask out to Crowley. 

“Uh, mm yes, Thank you,” Crowley mused as he fell back to reality. He took the tartan cloth mask and put it in his pocket.

Aziraphale smiled with a quick nod. 

“Say, angel?” Crowley couldn’t believe what he was about to do. The words just came too easily. “Before I go, can I at least cook you a proper meal? Can’t have you only eating cake. If I don’t see you eating well for myself I’ll start to worry.” 

Aziraphale looked slightly sheepish at the suggestion. “I suppose I do have a bit too much of a sweet tooth sometimes.” He lowered his voice as if divulging a deep secret, “ You know, I ate a whole cake for breakfast this morning and this time it wasn’t even difficult. I feel I’m practically made of sugar lately but at the same time I just can’t stop.” 

Crowley could feel himself start to sweat. “Aw well you’re an angel. Aren’t you meant to be sugar and spice and everything nice?” He contemplated. “Or is that not how the saying goes? How did it go? Eh anyhow what I’m trying to say is I love to watch you eat cake but first I’m making you lunch and then maybe you can deserve more of your desserts. Are you opposed?” 

Aziraphale couldn’t believe what he was about to say but he never could resist his demon. “No..not opposed. I um..you know where the kitchen is?” 

Crowley grinned. “I’ll take care of everything, angel. You just sit here on the couch for me.” 

He took Aziraphale by the hand and led him away.


	3. Chapter 3

As Crowley sat down on the couch beside Aziraphale, he admired how the angel’s clothes hugged his body. He wondered how many new curves were hiding under there waiting for him to discover. The thought of having even more of Aziraphale to physically acquaint himself with got him very excited.   
He stood up over his angel and leaned over, placing his hands on Aziraphale’s thighs. “How hungry are you, angel?” 

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s snake-like eyes, sensing his great anticipation. Not being one to want to disappoint, he answered, “Very.” 

“Good answer,” Crowley said. He patted Aziraphale’s belly as he sauntered away to prepare a feast. 

Crowley had been at Aziraphale’s shop close to four hours now and the angel had been eating solidly for two of them. It had taken Crowley a while to make and miracle in equal part a feast worthy for Aziraphale. The meal had all food groups present. Creamy pasta, warm brioche, sliced apples in a side salad, sushi...everything. And the strangest thing was that just as the food appeared to decrease as Aziraphale ate, more would somehow appear. A small miracle on Crowley’s part that he claims was inspired by the story of the loaves and fishes. 

Aziraphale moaned slightly as he adjusted the fit of his shirt. His taut belly was peeking out between the buttons. He had ditched the vest an hour ago with Crowley’s help after expressing concern of ruining it to which Crowley rebutted that he could just miracle it back together but Aziraphale remained stubborn in these matters. 

“Crowley...please..I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

Crowley, sitting next to Aziraphale, ran his hand along Aziraphale’s stomach. He felt the wrinkles of the shirt stretched tight over and in the grooves of his angel’s fat torso. His hand ventured down to Aziraphale’s pants and unbuttoned them. 

Aziraphale became flustered. “What are you-“

“Relax, angel,” Crowley said, “This will help.” 

The demon unzipped the angel’s pants and admired how Aziraphale’s belly oozed forward once free. Aziraphale groaned and pulled his love handles further up out from where they’d been restricted by his trousers. 

“Better?” 

“Much better,” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Alright then.” Crowley reviewed the remains of food on the table in front of them. “Ah look here. Still some pasta left.” He picked up the remaining bowl. 

Aziraphale slouched further down on the couch. “I don’t know, Crowley...” 

“Come on it’s just a few more bites.” 

“I don’t know if I can,” Aziraphale whined. 

Crowley shrugged. “Ok I’ll help you along then.” Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley straddled him and twirled some of the pasta on a fork. “Open up,” he demanded. 

Aziraphale, eyes wide, not sure what else to do, obeyed. He watched as Crowley moved the fork to his lips and then gingerly accepted the food into his mouth. It was delicious of course. Crowley wouldn’t admit it but Aziraphale knew his demon had a secret talent for culinary arts. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow as he watched Aziraphale chew and finally swallow. 

“That’s a good angel,” he said. He rubbed Aziraphale’s growing gut and then moved his hand underneath the fat of his lower belly to give it a good jiggle. 

Aziraphale whimpered. 

“Two more bites,” Crowley assured as he began loading pasta onto the fork again. 

Aziraphale could feel his breathing quicken at the thought of having to fit more inside him. He was so full. He had one hand over the top of his aching belly. He could feel the food gurgling around in there. The buttons of his shirt dug into his skin. His free hand shot out and grabbed Crowley’s thigh. 

“Please, please...Crowley..” 

Crowley pushed another forkful into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale struggled to chew it. Sauce slid from his mouth down onto his chest. He swallowed and let out a huge burp.

“Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. Excuse me,” Aziraphale said, blushing profusely. 

Crowley pet Aziraphale’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry. You are so beautiful, angel.” He wiped away the sauce from Aziraphale’s chin and offered him the last bit of pasta. 

Aziraphale gazed up at Crowley as he ate it. Lunch was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale lounged on the sofa as Crowley began clearing the plates from the table in front of them. “Wait, wait,” Aziraphale said grunting as he hefted himself forward from his reclined position, “Let me help.” 

“No, no,” Crowley called from the kitchen, “I got it really. You just-“ 

Crowley was interrupted by the harsh sound of fabric ripping. He paused and glanced in the direction it came from, Aziraphale’s direction. The angel sat petrified on the edge of the couch, his white knuckled hands gripping the edge of the cushion. 

“Everything all right ..?” Crowley ventured as he sauntered over. 

“No,” Aziraphale sighed with exasperation. 

Crowley sat down next to him. Aziraphale glanced at him with a look that read somewhere between embarrassment and frustration. “Look at the state of it,” Aziraphale said. He shifted so Crowley could better see the lengthwise rip that now ran down the right side of his shirt, framing a generous portion of his rounded torso. Crowley clicked his tongue. 

“Well, that’s a shame isn’t it?” He slowly ran a finger down the stretch of Aziraphale’s exposed skin. Aziraphale looked at him with uncertainty. Crowley continued, “The shirt, I mean. Hm, what’s this?” He stroked at a light red mark on Aziraphale’s flesh.

“Oh um nothing. Really,” Aziraphale said. 

“Nothing?” Crowley gazed into the angel’s nervous eyes and smirked, “Angel, you just burst out of your shirt. Do you think maybe I should check and make sure nothing else is about to pop?” 

Aziraphale gave the demon an indignant stare then proceeded to carefully unbutton his shirt, never breaking eye contact. 

Crowley licked his lips. 

Aziraphale exhaled roughly as he undid the center button that was tightly constricting his gut. Crowley watched, fascinated as the angel’s belly seemed to stretch just a bit more outward as each button was released. Aziraphale, now fully unbuttoned and somewhat amused by the demon’s attention, slowly and deliberately shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and freed himself from each of the sleeves. Seeing Crowley’s enraptured expression, he playfully tossed the shirt off to the side in a moment of confidence. A hint of a smile played across Aziraphale’s face. 

Crowley smiled too. “Finally! It’s about time you started enjoying yourself.” He looked over Aziraphale’s naked stomach. “Ah. Here we go. Just as I thought.”

“What?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Stretch marks.” Crowley traced several of the fiery red lines that wrapped along Aziraphale’s ample hips and a few that climbed upward along the lower front of his belly. “You never noticed them before?” 

Aziraphale shook his head, “No. It’s not that. I just didn’t pay much attention to what they were. I assumed it was some delayed side effect of all the body switching I had to do when.. well you know.” 

Crowley nodded. “I suppose it is a form of body switching that’s responsible.” 

“How so?” 

“I mean, you’re switching bodies but not like ‘switching switching’. It’s still your body. You’re just changing it,” Crowley reflected, “Always thought it was really clever for human skin to stretch to grow with the person. Snakes never had it so easy.” 

Aziraphale seemed puzzled. “I’m not sure I understand what you’re implying.” 

Crowley decided to cut to the point. “You’re growing bigger, angel. Fatter. Surely you know?” 

Aziraphale blushed and glanced down at himself. “Well, of course I know. I just wasn’t sure if you’d notice.” 

“Oh I’ve noticed,” Crowley teased as he snaked an arm around Aziraphale’s waist. 

“And... I wasn’t sure what you’d think.” 

Crowley gazed at Aziraphale’s lips.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, “What-what do you think, Crowley?” 

Crowley suddenly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Aziraphale’s. He felt Aziraphale startle a bit but then relax just as quickly. He slowly pulled away so he could look at his angel’s beautiful face. “I love it,” Crowley said. Aziraphale grinned. And then just as suddenly as Crowley had kissed him, Aziraphale kissed Crowley.


End file.
